


it's our time

by cassiandameron



Series: criminal au [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiandameron/pseuds/cassiandameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even monsters have an end.</p><p>--</p><p>Sequel to Guilt is What I Plead</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue: fever dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This story is pretty short and equally dark so watch out guys.

They slowly fall like domino pieces in a line; it feels destined. And maybe just a little funny, the way they fall and burn like ashes from a forgotten cigarette between a whore's cracked lips as she smiles with stained teeth.

Danny knew they'd never had a chance. They got too soft over the years with Steve's goddamn moral compass and Kono's fresh-faced idealism. They should have killed their contacts. They should have buried their trail.

So, when the time came, he faced his bullet with a tired grin.

Kono never sees it coming. It hits her head first and she drops onto the ground running.

Steve, well, Steve takes it in stride. He uses those last moments to wipe out the world and leave it burning with revenge.

But for Chin Ho Kelly, death would be the easy way out.


	2. it's our time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One down, three to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Danny chapter and please remember, this story is an "endings" story so everybody dies.

Danny laughs softly because of course his time was up. There was only so long he could go breathing fire before someone threw him into his own flames.

It should have gone smoothly. Danny's no amateur, and he’s dealing with amateurs. At least he thought he was.

Of course, his contact was a little too good to be true but Danny was desperate to get his hands on this group of up and comers. Nobody tries to take down his team, and these beginners had the audacity to throw an attack at McGarrett and Kelly. They'd even managed to put Kelly in the hospital.

He was hungry for blood, and he got ahead of himself. What Danny thought was an amateur ended up being one of NCIS's best agents.

The way “G” Callen looked at him so serenely when he brandished the gun, well, Danny should have known.

A soldier is a soldier is a soldier. NCIS or Navy, it doesn’t matter.

It's funny, no really, it is. He finds himself laughing through the blood coming up his throat.

He laughs, and he can tell it freaks Callen's partner out as Callen keeps trying to put pressure on his wounds. They want information. Don't they always?

"Where's the rest of your team?"

Danny grabs a wrist, holds it away from his body, staring back into Callen’s eyes, and smiles.

"Leave it alone kid." Danny manages through bloody teeth. He's not stupid. Danny knows his time is up but that won't make him a snitch yet.

Yeah, the way he sees it, it's going to be the end of all of their careers soon enough. Might as well give them a chance to go out guns blazing.

“G?” Callen's partner puts a hand on his shoulder, and Callen gives a small defeated nod. Danny smiles a red smile, and that’s the last of him.

When Steve finally catches up to Danny, he finds him with that still grin and frozen eyes in a room full of dead men.

_One down, three to go._

 


End file.
